


Spider-Man's Pixie Hollow Tale

by Phoebe_Bumbleflip



Category: Disney Fairies, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Gen, but nobody else asked for this, except me that's why i wrote it, the weird crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Bumbleflip/pseuds/Phoebe_Bumbleflip
Summary: When Loki showed up in the tri-carrier, the team expected a fight. What they didn't expect was to be turned into fairies.





	Spider-Man's Pixie Hollow Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you are reading this, welcome to my weird crossover. I'm sorry that it's so short, I might add to this chapter later. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

“Loki? How did you get here?” said Peter. The Asgardian had just appeared in the tri-carrier; where Peter, Sam, Danny, Luke, and Ava; also known as Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, and White Tiger; had been discussing their past missions.

“You should know by now that no mortal defenses can keep me out.”

Ava replied, “What about us? We’ve defeated you countless times.”

“Not this time. I have a new card to play.” He attempted to cast a spell on them, but Peter shot a web at his mouth. Once he tore the web off, Loki said, “Just stay still and it will be far easier for you.”

“Not likely, horn-head!” called Peter. He shot more webs as Sam blasted Loki with energy. Danny’s fist was glowing and Luke and Ava were in fighting stances.

“I’ve had about enough of your insolence!” He cast a bigger spell that was able to hit the whole team. They shrank to about 1/13th of their respective former height and wings sprouted from their backs, ripping holes in their suits. Seeing that his spell worked, Loki teleported away.

“What happened? Why are we so small? Don’t tell me he turned us into kids again!” said Peter.

Danny said, “Not exactly. It seems we have been turned into fairies.”

Sam said, “Fairies?”

“Yes, small humanoid creatures with wings-”

“I know what they are. Just why did Loki turn us into them?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Well, what do we do now?” said Luke.

Across the ocean, in Never Land, Mother Dove sat on her egg. The egg was very important, as it was the source of Never Land’s magic. She was almost asleep, but a disturbance snapped her out of it.

“Beck! I need you to go get Prilla! Somehow there are five new Never fairies on the mainland!” Mother Dove said to the fairy next to her nest.

Beck left to find Prilla. She found her in the lobby of the Home Tree, about to head to her room. “Mother Dove needs you. She said something about new fairies on the mainland.”

“On the mainland? How?”

“I don’t know. Let’s go!”

When they returned to the hawthorn tree, Mother Dove said, “Prilla, somehow five new Never fairies have appeared on the mainland. I need you to blink over and investigate.”

“Okay.” 

In the tri-carrier, a fairy appeared. She was wearing a pink dress with a leaf apron over her skirt and an acorn-cap hat. She saw the newly winged team and said, “Hello there! I’m Prilla. What strange outfits you have! Anyway, how did you get to the mainland?”

“Are you seeing this?” Luke asked the rest of the team. They nodded.

“Um, we got turned into fairies by Loki.” said Peter.

“Loki?” Prilla looked confused.

“He’s a trickster god from Asgard. He likes to mess with us.”

“I don’t know where that is, but you need to come with me to Pixie Hollow. Maybe someone there can figure out how to turn you back.”

Sam said, “Pixie Hollow? What kind of name is that?”

Ignoring him, Prilla said, “You need to grab my hands so I can blink us back there.”

“Blink? What?”

“It’s how I got here. I can blink over to the mainland, it’s my talent.”

“Talent? What do you mean?”

“Never fairies have talents, something they love and are good at from birth. Anyway, we should go.”

Sam, Ava, Danny, Luke, and Peter grabbed Prilla’s hands and she blinked back to Pixie Hollow.


End file.
